


Beta Fish & Friendships

by philipaltmanspackofcigs



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, F/M, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philipaltmanspackofcigs/pseuds/philipaltmanspackofcigs
Summary: BETA FISH & FRIENDSHIPSA short Reylo fic inspired by@readsvictoriaand@lanereads(T, SFW)this is my official *~debut~* as a twitter fic writer !!(by @reylo_meegs on twitter) <33
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Beta Fish & Friendships

Ben's mid-morning walk around the city was cut short due to some serious downpour. It never rains in LA, so he is caught completely unprepared and is supremely disappointed. His alone time was particularly important as he had dinner with his mother to look forward to tonight. Any pent up energy he could get out would be beneficial to everyone involved, as intimate social engagements cause his anxiety to flare up like none other. 

Ben sighed and ducked under the nearest awning, trying to decide his next course of action. Figuring out his distance from home while taking in his surroundings, he couldn't help but notice a small brunette boy holding hands with who he assumed was their mother. A small familiar ache stirred in Ben's chest. He used to hang off his mom like that. Granted, she is more inclined to hang off HIM now, with his towering frame. 

Unintentionally, Ben follows the boy into the nearest store in the small strip mall, figuring his best bet was to dry off and wait out the storm. Pausing just over the threshold, Ben realized he was in a charming little pet shop. The place was surprisingly clean in spite of the lingering smell of dog food and kitty litter. 

Ben began to wander, stooping to admire some tropical fish. This was more relaxing than a walk, he mused to himself, maybe this is a good use of his time and energy after-all. Trailing his fingers along the glass of the shop's largest aquarium, Ben soon found himself in front of a shelf of beta fish. 

Growing up, Leia always had a beta fish on their kitchen counter. It had those rainbow rocks in the small tank, and Ben has fond memories of holding up Leia's small compact mirror and watching the Beta do tricks. As he reminisces, Ben laughs a little to himself, wondering how often Leia must have sneakily replaced his fish when he inevitably neglected it. He turned from the wall of fish, still a ways away with nostalgia, and found the boy and mom from outside the store. The kid was deep in thought, considering some hermit crabs. The woman, who looked close to Ben's age, was simply stunning. 

It had been a while since Ben had been so immediately smitten. She stood a head and a half shorter than him, her hair pulled back into several messy buns, with bright crinkled eyes that spoke volumes of her love for the little boy. Ben felt a bit lightheaded, and a bit jealous, and a bit like an intruder on this sweet moment. 

Nevertheless, he lingered to hear the developments in the scene before him. “Sweetie, just one. Your dad will kill me if I let you bring home all the hermit crabs.”   
“Ok fine, how about a kitten then?”   
“If that’s what you want. Dad did say you could get any one thing from the shelter…” 

None of the cats catch his eye, and he quickly moves over the reptiles with a shudder.   
The boy spins in a circle, seemingly deciding where to try next.   
“Whatever I get just needs to be perfect.”   
“I’m sure whatever you pick will be great!” The woman insisted with a smile.   
The boy moves towards the fish, when Ben is still lurking… He’s trying really hard not to lurk, but this pretty girl has him rooted in place and she hasn’t even looked at him yet. Ben can’t decide if he even wants her to or not. There is clearly a “dad” in the picture, and he doesn’t need to dive into a crush with no positive outcome. But still, he watches. 

The little boy raises a finger to the aquarium glass, and walks around in the same way Ben had minutes ago. Ben smiles, a shifts a bit further away, in case the boy wants to check out the betas. But it seemed that even Ben’s slight movement had piqued the child’s interest. He was eye level with Ben’s legs, and he tilted his neck to look up and up and up until he met Ben’s surprised eyes. Ben smiled, trying to force some normal human interaction, in spite of his normally chilly exterior. The kid responds immediately with a raised pointer finger. “I want that one.” 

Ben blinked twice, then let out a small laugh, waiting to see what the beautiful woman’s response would be. She followed the finger to Ben’s face, and when they finally made eye contact, her blush was almost instantaneous. Ben thought the color looked perfect sitting high on her cheekbones and down her throat. He wishes he would get another chance to make her blush. She averts her eyes with a laugh that was mostly an exhale, and squats down next to the boy. “You can’t have /that/, that is a full grown man.” Her eyes flash back to Ben’s at the end of her sentence. 

He returns her look with a smirk. The kid then spins to the woman and emphatically declares, “Dad said I could have ONE thing from this store. I am here to pick out a new friend. This is the one I want.” The woman laughs again softly, and the blush is still going strong but has spread to her cute freckled forehead. 

Ben surprises himself by responding, “you’re in luck kid, I am for sure in the market for new friends too.” 

The boy positively beams at Ben and says “GREAT! Let’s go home!”


End file.
